mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Goodies
Hey there! Welcome to the MySims Wiki Goodies! Want to take a souvenir home before taking your leave of MySims Wiki? Then look around here and see if you see anything you like! Here are some things MySims Wikians have made for you to use! If you want to contribute your own goodie for others to use, feel free to edit this page and add something in. Be sure to put your own name next to your creation so you are given full credit! Please note, if you are using these creations, DO NOT CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN! The helpful MySims Wikians who have contributed these goodies have volunteered to worked hard on these, just for you and other people! If you take these goodies, you are to give full credit to whoever created them. Do not edit them and claim them as your own, unless the creator gives permission. If you'd like to make a request, leave a message on the talk page of this page. Thank you, and have fun! NOTE: If you add a goodie here, please make it MySims related! Non-MySims related goodies will be removed! Animations Find out what your favorite MySims characters look like all spruced up and shiny! Goodies coming soon! Desktop Wallpapers Spruce up your desktop with these nifty wallpapers of your favorite MySims characters! If you'd like one specially made for you, the following people will gladly take a request from you (add yourself on the list below if you are willing to be one of these people): People willing to take requests: *BlankyXP :BlankyXP's Notes: Uh...I like creatin' wallpapers...sometimes. On my GIMP. :O You may request me a wallpaper at anytime. I will do my best on it. And yes, I am aware I created too much Leaf wallpapers. I didn't create them for teh Wiki. I already made them for myself before teh MySims Wiki Goodies feature was created. o.o I just added 'em in since I already had 'em on my computer. *Skull26374 :Skull26374's Notes: Yeah...I LOVE making images like wallpapers and stuff. Eh, if you have a request for one you may ask. Eh don't be shy ^_^. *Dentface :Dentface's Notes: I can make some wallpapers for you too, but this is usually Blanky's area. Just go on one of the listed people's talk page and request something to be made, or you can leave a request on this page's talk page. DJ Leaf Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 1600x1200 Created by BlankyXP "Leaf the Rockstar" Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP "Dark Dimension" Leaf Wallpaper #1 Resolutions 1440x900 Created by BlankyXP (note from Blankeh: This was made for teh wallpaper I had at my school's Mac OS X computer my own account on teh computer, which is why the resolution differs from my other wallpapers, which were made for Windows computerz :O) "Dark Dimension" Leaf Wallpaper #2 Resolutions 1440x900 Created by BlankyXP (note from Blankeh: This was made for teh wallpaper I had at my school's Mac OS X computer my own account on teh computer, which is why the resolution differs from my other wallpapers, which were made for Windows computerz :O) Ugly Supergroovin' DJ Candy Wallpaper by Blanky Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Popular MySims Standing With MC Emi Created by Dentface Emotional Flippin' Ray Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 1024x768 Created by BlankyXP Shirley Created by Dentface Dr. F's Lab Wallpaper Resolutions 800x600 Created by BlankyXP Requested by Orange Yoda Print-Outs These "print-outs" are pictures of your favorite Sims that you can download and print! If you'd like one specially made for you, the following people will gladly take a request from you (add yourself on the list below if you are willing to be one of these people): '''People willing to take requests: *Dentface :Dentface's Notes: I will try to eventually make one for every character in all the MySims games, and I'm starting with MySims Party. If you want a special print-out created for you, contact me here! Or leave your request on this article's talk page! *BlankyXP :BlankyXP's Notes: Uh...I don't normally work/create goodies for this section. This is usually Dentface's section. But if you really want me to for some reason that I would not know, you are welcome to ask. *Skull26374 :Skull26374's Notes: Yeah, if you like have any requests, I may also be used of assistance :P. Just go on one of the listed people's talk page and request something to be made, or you can leave a request on this page's talk page. MySims Party DJ Candy Created by Dentface Cap'n Ginny Created by Dentface Goth Boy Created by Dentface Chaz McFreely Created by Dentface Dr. F Created by Dentface Beebee Created by Dentface Violet Nightshade Created by Dentface MC Emi Created by Dentface Sasha Created by Dentface Clara Belle Created by Dentface Sir Vincent Created by Dentface Hopper Created by Dentface Brandi Created by Dentface Annie Radd Created by Dentface Master Aran Created by Dentface Ms. Nicole Created by Dentface Travis Created by Dentface Roxie Road Created by Dentface Princess Butter Created by Dentface